kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Agatha Trunchbull
Agatha Trunchbull (originally from Matilda) is a former human principal from Earth, who was apparently scared from the planet by ghosts. She fled to Galaxia and was made the new principal of Galaxia Elementary, by Tachyon's command, but was stripped of her title after Tachyon's defeat. Her Negative is Ahtaga Llubhcnurt, the kind-hearted warden of Galactic Juvy. Nextgen Series In Operation: NECSUS, after Dimentia was arrested by Tachyon's forces, he made Agatha Trunchbull the new principal of Dimentia's school, which was renamed Trunchbull Academy. Sector V comes to her school to rescue GKND operatives, able to disguise as prisoners as she throws them in detention, but not before chucking Haruka outside the school's dome because of her pigtails. When Vanellope disables the camera system, Trunchbull tries to fix the monitors using her brute force, but soon detects Dillon hiding in the shadows. She tries to stop Sector V's escape, but they manage to get away from the school. Trunchbull later calls Tachyon and yells at him about the rogue Drophyd ship, so Tachyon orders Star Wolf after Sector V. She later meets up with Tachyon's other commanders on Reepor, and she is ordered to search for the heroes after Vendra warps them away. When the heroes are about to leave on Sector W7's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., Trunchbull tries to stop them, but Mocha prevents her from doing so. When the others escape, Trunchbull battles Mocha and desperately tries to make her cry. Mocha refused to cry and defeated Trunchbull with her superior strength, laying a powerful punch against her stomach while Agatha lay in a crater on the ground. Trunchbull is later locked in Zordoom Prison for her crimes. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Miss Trunchbull meets her Negative, Ahtaga when she falls through the former's prison cell mirror. Ahtaga tells Trunchbull about the Galactic Juvy she runs before bringing Trunchbull back with her. Agatha scares the alien juveniles into behaving, and within minutes, Trunchbull becomes the co-warden of the school. Appearance Miss Trunchbull is a muscular woman with a dark-green uniform and big brown belt tied around her waist. She wears long white socks and black shoes. She has brown hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. Personality Trunchbull is a very spiteful, tyrannical principal who hates children, and controls her students through fear, refusing to let them have fun. She is very mean to almost everyone, including her superiors. However, she is very superstitious and has a fear of ghosts, and her fear was strong enough to make her run away from her planet. She apparently has a hate for pigtails, too, and a love for chocolate. Abilities Miss Trunchbull possesses superhuman strength, able to grab and throw a student across a football field, or pick up part of a train. She also has a strong sense of smell, able to sniff out hiding students, like Dillon using a Shadow Veil. For weapons, she mainly uses a whip to intimidate students, but when forced to, she has two other whips that have blades along them. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: NECSUS *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Martial Artists Category:Tachyon's Army Category:Convicted